Alex Family-Parenting
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: Gia went out of town for a Month & left Alex in charge.


Gia got a phone call from her ancient from outside the reservation & they told her that they offered her a good job & she planned to go there for a month to try it out. After dinner, Gia gathered the whole family. Listen up, Let come in another room fora family meeting. Everybody sat down. Kimmy was on Alex's Lap. Gia started to speak. I just got a phone call from my ancient & apparently I may have to go to another reservation for a month. So I'm letting your father in charge while I'm gone. Nitro asks. Mom? why are you leaving us? Gia answered because I got a job offer. I'm going there for a try out & if I get it this means we may have to move to another reservation. Gia left a rule list for Alex for the packed up her things & said their good-bye's & took off. Gia stared at Alex. Are you sure you can handle everything? Alex responded. Relax Will be just fine. She got into the cab & took off to the airport.

That night, Alex was looking at the rule listAlex placed the rules on the refrigerator & called the kids for bed. The next morning, Alex was making the kids lunches for School, The cub into their classroom. One female cub spoke to the twin cubs., You mean to tell me you Mom left you guys. Nitro responded. Only for a month but our Dad is in charge. Sarah spoke. When when my parents are away for a week, My grandma stay with me. The teacher walked in. Alright class sit at your desks. Nitro & Simba can you come here for a minute? You Dad called & told me that your Mom is gone for a week & he does get out tip 5PM. Our School has a day care program for after school until parents come & pick you up. So I make arrangements with your Dad. The center closes at 6PM & I told your Dad to pick you guys up before six. The cubs agree to that one.

At the Hospital, Alex was wheeling a cancer patient out of surgery. She had a tumor removed into her bladder. She still had a catheter in her bladder with the urine meter hanging on the gurney. Alex wheel her to the cancer care unit in her room & moved her on the bed. He started her chemotherapy & measured her urine from the urine meter. One of the unit nurses told Alex that the cubs teacher is on the phone. The cubs were fighting in School. He asks Melman's permission if he can go early & it was only 3PM. Go ahead Alex will take it from here. Alex clocked out early & went to the cubs school.

Their teacher talked to him. They were in the car & Alex lectured the boys. Boys I am disappointed in you two. I had to get out early just to take care of you two. Now can you tell me what happen? Nitro started to spoke. The big kids at recess called us Homeless cubs so we got into a fight with him & we got send to the principal's office. Alex started to speak. Nitro, You just can't fight your problem's away. You just have to ignore. Just walk away.

The next day, Nitro took his Dad advice & end up with a black eye. Alex picked up the boys at the care center. Alex went up to Nitro. Nitro! what happen? Alex got his exam. light out his scrub pants. While Nitro spoke, Alex exam. his eye.I did what you told me & he punched me. Come on. Let go home.

Alex got a cold compress out of the freezer & give it to Nitro to put on his eye. Why don't you go lie down. I'll check up on you later. Alex was cooking dinner when the phone rang. Alex picked up. It was Gia Hello?. _Hi Honey How's everything?_ Well Nitro got into a fight at school & end up with a black eye but I have everything under control. _Okay I'm just calling you to tell you that I'll be home in two more weeks._ Alex went up to Nitro's room to check up on him. Alex put on an exam. glove to feel around his eye. Does it hurt when I press down? Nitro said No. Alex exam. his eye again with the exam. light. Your Mom called & I told her what happen. Alex turned the light off & put the compress back on.

Two weeks went by, Gia came home. The kids ran downstairs. MOM! The cubs said altogether. Alex came into the room. Welcome home so what's the update? Gia spoke. I not taking the job. Everybody's jaw dropped. Alex asks. Why Not?

Gia responded. The job required a lot of lifting, pay is only $6.00 an hour. Alex interupped. It's a factory right? Gia responded back. A Warehouse. anyway it's good to be home. Gia looked down at Nitro. Are you feeling better? Your eye look much better. Well Mom? Let just say that you married a professional Nurse. Everybody laugh.


End file.
